


Skittles: An Unlikely Proposition (FM)

by Raalm, ToxicExotic



Series: Fated Meetings [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Incest, Mistral (RWBY), Moving On, Other, Polyamory, Post-Volume 6 (RWBY), Smut, Taste the Rainbow, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raalm/pseuds/Raalm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicExotic/pseuds/ToxicExotic
Summary: It's been a long six month since Ilia said goodbye to Blake. With her feelings shot down, she's thrown herself into working to clear out the last remaining cells that still follow Adam; however, as she hunts down the final supporters, she finds something she wasn't expecting.
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Melanie Malachite/Miltiades Malachite
Series: Fated Meetings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617334
Comments: 27
Kudos: 26





	Skittles: An Unlikely Proposition (FM)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rooster Teeth Productions
> 
> Co-Authored with ToxicExotic
> 
> Part of the Fated Meetings series

Ilia hated spiders. So many bad things were associated with the small little creatures. From the deadly venomous ones that wondered the tropical island of Menagerie, to the DoubtStalkers, Grimm Spiders, that lived all over and just loved to show people their deepest self-doubts before devouring them whole. With just how many self-doubts Ilia had, she was always happy that she had never ran into such a Grimm. There was another spider she'd ran into though, one that looked nothing like the rest, but was just as deadly. Trifa.

The girl was a harsh reminder of the past. Of who Ilia used to be, maybe even still was. She didn't know for sure. But what she did know was that without that past, she never would have stood where she did at that very moment. The spider faunus had once run with the Spider Gang before joining the White Fang, and had talked about them a couple of times before the White Fang had undergone its restructuring six months ago. Though, if the reports were anything to go by, Trifa had far from given up on the original cause.

A sad sigh escaped Ilia at that thought, since it meant they would likely run into one another again soon. Yet again, it would be another former friend that she was to go against. But it had to be done, so she pushed those thoughts aside and looked up at the bar she was standing before. Though very inconspicuous looking from the front, the faint carving of a spider on its web nearby told Ilia that it wasn't. " _Follow the spiders_ ," was what Trifa had always said, so that was what she'd done.

Each carving she'd seen had been well hidden, on the side of buildings, carved into seemingly stray rocks, even on the occasional piece of furniture that seemed to litter Mistral; and each had the spider in a different position. Two days it had taken her to scout the area, two days of making absolutely sure that each etching was leading to the right place, but she was certain she'd followed them correctly. However, it had still been two days. Two long days which could have been better spent helping elsewhere, and she could hardly afford to waste any more time; so with a small nervous sigh, she checked that _Lightning Lash_ was secure on her hip and walked through the purple cloth.

A fairly normal bar greeted her. Much like many buildings in Mistral, the floor was made of misshapen stone slabs, the pieces slotting together loose enough that the web-like cracks were more prominent than the numerous colours of the stone itself. The walls shared the mismatching of colours, its wooden slabs ranging from white, all the way to dark brown. In stark comparison to that though, the furniture was all rather uniform.

Dark wood tables littered the room, ten to her count, each one with four chairs placed around them that were occupied by people in all manor of cloaks and casual wear. The bar itself matched the tables, and yet more chairs sat in front of it. Behind the bar were two identical girls, one in red and one white, who were handing off drinks to the patrons. Despite their clear displeasure and their upturned noses as they pointedly ignored the customers, Ilia had to admit that they were both exceptionally beautiful.

They were not who the faunus girl was after however. No, that was the woman who sat behind a smaller table next to the bar. The plump woman was sitting alone at a table with only two chairs. One in which she was sat, the other in which Ilia knew she would be seated. Her short blond hair barely touched her shoulders, and stopped just short of the dark purple collar that topped the woman's white and purple dress. Her lavender eyes gazed casually around the room as she smoked a cigarette, but there was a sense of knowing in them, like nothing in the room was escaping her attention. From the large spider tattoo on her shoulder and the ease in which she carried herself, Ilia was certain she'd found the...

"Lil' Miss has been expecting you."

The voice made Ilia start a little, and she spun around to see a tall blonde girl wearing purple stood looking at her. The knife on her hip gave Ilia pause, but had she intended to use it then she wouldn't have announced herself.

"She has?"

All Ilia received in return was a nod before the girl walked off to stand by the gang leader's side, a man coming up to stand on the other. With everything clearly how the woman wanted it, her casual gaze subsided and the leering lavender eyes landed on her own. With no need to be subtle any more, Ilia took a deep breath and slowly walked to the empty chair.

"Welcome, Miss Amitola." The woman said with a sly smile, her voice sweet as sugar and dragging out the vowels by just a fraction of a second.

"You know my name?"

"I know many things. It's why people come to me."

"So you know why I'm here?"

A small crease appeared on the woman's forehead as her eyebrows fell into a scowl.

"Honestly? No. Though it wouldn't be hard to take a guess."

She tapped her cigarette against an ashtray and put it into her mouth to take a small drag. After breathing out a thin stream of smoke, her lips pulled into a smile.

"It's not exactly hard to guess what an ex-white fang member who has been working with Mistral's police force to capture the remaining cells left scurrying around the city could want with me. I'm guessing you want any information I have on the one leading them. Big guy. Big chainsword."

"So you do have some information?"

"Maybe." The woman said with a small shrug. "Though that kind of information will cost you quite a bit."

"I can pay."

A small laugh escaped the woman, and Ilia felt a shiver run through her as the two guards looked at each other uncomfortably. The cruel, vindictive laugh was completely at odds with her visage, and Ilia had to guess that it hinted to what truly laid beneath the overly sweet image she projected to everyone.

"That you will, Little girl. Information is never free." Ilia sensed a _but_ coming. "But," There it was. "I want a little more than Lien for this information. After all, a terrorist who can survive a train crash and crawl out of a Grimm infested tunnel is not really someone I would like to be on the bad side of."

"So what do you want?"

Ilia regretted asking the question the moment it left her lips, and the nasty sneer that pulled at the woman's features only made her regret it more.

"I want my spider returned to me." Ilia was confused. "I don't like when my spiders crawl away. I like them close, where I can keep my many eyes on them. My intel tells me she is running with the man you seek."

It took Ilia a second, but she finally pieced it together. A spider running with the white fang, there was only one that Ilia knew off.

"Trifa?" The girl's voice came out as a whisper.

"That's the one." Lil' Miss Malachite smiled. "She wouldn't be very useful to me behind bars. So, you promise to bring her back to me, and _only_ me, I will give you your information. Lien will also be required, of course."

The young faunus wasn't quite sure how to respond. Was Trifa dangerous? Absolutely. But Ilia also remembered how the girl had talked about her life in Mistral. How she'd hated every second of it. It wasn't hard to see why. With the 'No Faunus' signs hung on almost every shop window, the covered traits and barely concealed sneers, it wasn't hard to see why the girl hated the city. It reminded Ilia of Atlas in a lot of ways. So the idea of returning Trifa to a city to be under the thumb of someone who was clearly intent on punishing her for leaving wasn't something she was eager to do if she could avoid it.

But Ilia wasn't too sure what else she could do. Anima was a big continent, and searching for someone on it was like searching for a needle in a haystack.

"What if I offer you more Lien instead?"

It was a weak attempt to negotiate, and an overly sweet chuckle escaped the portly woman.

"I have Lien, Little girl. What I want is my brood."

"If I accept but can't bring her to you?"

"Then you'll make an enemy of me. And I'm sure I can find someone you have wronged in your past."

Ilia was sure she could too. She's been on a number of raids during her time in the White Fang, and though she'd never killed anyone herself, some of those raids had not been without casualties. But she really didn't want to hand over the faunus to Lil' Miss. The new White Fang were not involved in crime, and both Ghira and Kali would never agree to such a deal.

But, as much as she followed them, Ilia still had reservations.

Sure, the last six month had tempered her rage a little since Adam, Fennec, and Corsec were no longer fueling it, but she still agreed with some of what Sienna had preached. Ghira was right that the faunus should be seeking peace, but he was a little too passive where Sienna was a little too violent. Surely there was a balance that could be struck between the two.

Trifa had made her choice of who was right though. Where many had deserted and renounced the old ways, Trifa had continued to carry on the excessive violence that Adam had started. She'd hurt even more people since that day they had attacked the Belladonnas, and would hurt more if she wasn't stopped. But was that really enough to justify putting her back into what seemed like forced labour? Ilia didn't know. She needed to think.

"I need to think about it." She said and stood up.

"Take your time," Lil Miss Malachite said with an unconcerned wave. "We have a bar for a reason. Melanie," She snapped her fingers and one of the twins from behind the bar strutted over. "Get the girl whatever she wants, will you?"

"Yes, Mother." The girl's valley accent was strong, and Ilia recognised it as being from Kuchinashi. Her outfit though, was not at all Mistralian.

A catsuit covered her top half, the white fabric looking almost like it was made of silk. It clung tightly to her body and accentuated her curves nicely. The bottom half of it disappeared into a pair of equally white skinny jeans, and a pair of heeled boots covered her feet; though, ilia noted that the back of them was a little too bulky. Covering the whole thing was a white trench coat with grey highlights that reminded her of Blake's, though a little fluffier. In fact, a lot of the outfit reminded her of Blake's, so Ilia deduced it was likely from Vale.

Melanie seemed to have noticed she was looking though, and after her eyes rolled at her mother's request, they scanned her up and down, lingering slightly in places that made Ilia worry her freckles would turn pink. She hadn't really looked at many girl's apart from Blake, or except maybe Sienna, but the girl before her was undeniably beautiful. Her dark hair and green eyes were striking, and she seemed to exude a large amount of self-confidence.

"Are you coming?"

* * *

"Uhh, Yeah."

Melanie considered it a good thing that the girl was staring. She was rather cute after all. The petite faunus had caught her eye the second she'd walked into the bar, with her long ponytail that curled at the tip, her pretty scales, which she had first thought were freckles until they darkened slightly when caught looking, that covered her face and shoulders. The purple stealth vest that covered her top half was so dark that it almost looked black, but seemed to shimmer slightly as they passed under the lights. It hooked around her neck and left her back completely exposed, but clung tightly to her front. Though there wasn't much there, unlike a certain blonde she used to have fun with, her body was definitely toned from combat experience.

A pair of lighter purple shorts covered her hips, and belts were strapped around her thigh, the left one even holding a pouch. Black tights protruded from beneath them, thin enough that more scales were visible under them, and disappeared into a pair of boots that matches the shorts. On her right wrist was a standard leather gauntlet, and what looked to be a collapsed weapon sat on her hip. Taking her in fully as they finally made it to the bar, Melanie had to admit that cute was quite an understatement for the young warrior before her.

"What did _she_ want?" Miltiades said bitterly when Melanie made her way back behind the counter.

Melanie understood her identical twin sister's animosity towards their mother. After all, it was one of the many things they shared. They'd been eleven when they had ditched her, hid away on the train that had brought them all from Kuchinashi until it left for Shion. From there, it had been a long journey to Argus, and eventually to Vale. Anything to get away from their mother's cruel grasp. Unfortunately, that hadn't been the case.

Roughly a month after arriving in Vale, they had been found by a man named Junior. Though he was also involved in crime and had his own operation going, he was kind and took them in. He gave them pretty much everything they could have wanted, and they came to love him like a brother. But they should have known that their mother had him in her grasp. They didn't find out for almost four years, and it caused a rift between them at first; but they eventually realised that, while he was reporting stuff to her, he never tried to make them do anything they didn't want to. It ended up making their bond stronger.

Which was why it hurt so much when he had told them to get out of his club last month. He'd told them he didn't want them in Vale anymore, that it was too dangerous after Beacon had fallen. They'd refused of course, refused to leave without him, but their pleas fell on deaf ears. One morning, they awoke to find the club shut up and all of Junior's goons gone. Two parcels waited for them filled with money, and a promise that they wouldn't find him. With the only home they'd ever known ripped from them, they'd begrudgingly made their way back to Haven and sought their mother.

It was a mistake they were already regretting.

They both missed Junior. Missed their home and their friends. They missed the club, and the partying, and the freedom, and Melanie even missed the blonde that would occasionally stop by for some fun; whether that fun involved getting into fights with each other, or other things. She knew Yang attended Beacon, but wasn't sure if the brawler had even survived the attack. But the worst thing was that they were back under their vile mother's control.

"Cutie here is twenty-one." She said dryly.

Miltia's eyebrow raised at the first word, but she gave a nod and turned to the faunus.

"What do you want?" Her tone was just as dry.

It was true they shared many things, good looks, an obvious disdain for their mother, a love of cute things and partying, even the occasional lover; but one thing they didn't share was taste in clothing. While Melanie preferred to be a little flashy with her clothing choice, Miltia had always been a little darker, preferring red and black over white. The red dress her sister wore, was littered with black polka dots in the shape of dust crystals and fell to mid thigh, was definitely pretty, and the black jeans and red heels complimented it well, but Melanie had never personally been a fan of the vintage look. Though many said it suited them, she'd felt extremely plain when she'd tried her sister's clothes on in the past.

Clearly though, the girl didn't since her eyes swept Miltia just as they had her earlier.

"Just a coke, please."

"Uhh, yeah. You're going to have to be more specific there."

The faunus' eyes narrowed slightly, but they quickly corrected. "Cola."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"'Kay."

Miltia turned around and began to pour the drink, as well as throwing Melanie a confused look. She gave a slight shrug in return and turned back to the faunus.

"And your name is?"

"Ilia." The girl replied stiffly, obviously a little cautious. "You?"

"Melanie."

"Miltia."

"You're her kids?"

Miltia placed the cola down on the counter, and picked up a nearby glass to clean it. As well as running security for Junior's club, they also worked behind the bar from time to time. As such, it was pretty much all they had been ordered to do since they'd arrived.

"Unfortunately."

"Well, I was going to ask if she could be trusted…" Miltia let out a snort of derision. "I take that as a no."

"I mean, you want information? Sure."

"But if you want a favour? Never."

Much like Miltia's had earlier, the girl's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Are you supposed to be saying that. Especially in her bar?"

It was Melanie's turn to let out a snort. Their mother might have had control over their lives again, but it didn't change what they thought of her. It didn't change what she'd done to them as children, or what she'd done to their father.

"Like we care what that fat bitch likes." Miltia said viciously.

"She hates us, we hate her." Melanie clarified with a dismissive wave. "What does a cute girl like you want with her anyway?"

Melanie had to hide her surprise as, much to her pleasure, the scales on Ilia's face changed ever so slightly to a faint pink. The same was true with her eyes, both of which brightened from hazel to light brown.

"S-Same as everyone does, I guess. Information. Can't really say more."

"Finally found one who knows when to shut up."

She elbowed Miltia under the counter for the mumbled comment, but thankfully Ilia didn't seem to have heard it. In fact, her eyes were already deep in thought, and the doubt that creased her eyebrow was plain to see. It wasn't an unusual thing to see on her mother's clientele, since the woman occasionally expected something other than Lien in exchange for her knowledge.

"What did she ask you to do?" Melanie asked and reached under the counter to pull out a shot glass.

While Ilia thought, Melanie filled up the glass with alcohol and downed it. She didn't usually bother to listen to the clients, but the faunus was cute enough. Miltia also seemed to be interested, but had never been the drinking kind. Another of the very few differences between them.

"Something I'm not sure I can do." The brunette sighed and sipped her drink. "You two hate your mom, right?"

"Despise her." Miltia shrugged.

"Always have."

"Always will."

"Would hire a huntsman to take her out, if we could afford it."

"Or knew she wouldn't find out first."

A small amount of shock was visible on Ilia's face, but it quickly passed. With another sigh and a look at the shot glass, she pushed her drink aside and pointed to the vodka behind them. Getting the hint, Melanie picked up the glass and reached behind her to fill it up before handing it to the little lizard.

"Okay." She took a small breath and downed the shot, pulling a nasty face when she finally swallowed it. Melanie could tell she wouldn't be having many. "So it would be a terrible thing to force someone back into her service just to get what I want, even if what I want helps more people, right?"

A small look was exchanged between the twins. The girl was clearly trying to be a good person, they could both see the struggle on her face between what was right and what she needed. And maybe someone more optimistic about life would have given her the answer she obviously wanted. But that wasn't them. They weren't huntresses trying to give people hope, and even people who viewed the world particularly positively. They were survivors who had learned what the world could be from a young age.

"Depends on the person." Miltia shrugged callously. "If they worked for our mother, they probably deserve it."

"But does that make it right?"

"It makes it what it is." Melanie shrugged too. "Some people get what they deserve. Has she done stuff to deserve it?"

Ilia fell into thought again, and her scales flickered softly between a few colours. A quick glance to Miltia showed that she had noticed it too, and an interested smile appeared on her face. _Finally_ , she thought to herself.

"Maybe?" Ilia groaned and shook her head. "She's hurt a lot of people, but so did I."

"But I'm guessing you regret it and she doesn't?" Miltia said and leaned in slightly.

"I uhh… I don't think she does."

"Then there's your answer." Melanie said matter-of-factly. "She's dangerous to people. Our mother will at least control her."

"But wouldn't that make me just as bad?"

The tone of that made Melanie pause. Maybe there was something different about the girl that she hadn't expected. From what she'd said, she seemed to want to do the right thing, but was struggling with what she really wanted to do. Take the easiest route available. The tone however almost gave the impression that she had done such things in the past, and regretted it deeply. So maybe convincing her to do such a thing again was not for the best.

"Sorry, I've already said too much." Ilia sighed as she stood up from her chair and picked up the glass of cola. "I'm going to get some air. Can I take this with me?"

"Whate… Sure?" Melanie replied, trying to hold off on what would usually be her reply.

"Thanks."

Without another word, the girl walked away and left the bar. The moment she was clear, Melanie rounded on her sister and took her hand. Once they were in the back room, she turned on her sister and raised an eyebrow.

"No." The girl said firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because we don't help people, Melanie." Miltia scowled. "We help ourselves. And Junior. No-one else."

Melanie shook her head and stepped closer, her sister's hand still in her own.

"Come on, Millie." The red-clad girl rolled her eyes at the childhood nickname. "Just think how much it will piss off mother."

"Don't act like that's why you want to do this. You just want to bed that girl."

"And you don't? I saw how you looked at her." Miltia rolled her eyes again, so Melanie took another step forward. "Besides, why can't it be both. Fun with a cute faunus girl, and pissing off mother. It has been a while since we had some fun, you know."

Miltia's lips formed into a grimace again as she looked into her eyes. The older sibling's demeanor had always been a little closer to her style. She was usually a little more grumpy, a little easier to annoy and a little quicker to a fight; but she could always be talked around. She did enjoy those things too after all, even if it took her a couple more minutes to admit it.

"Whatever." Miltia breathed and stepped back. "But don't expect me to go around helping everyone we meet."

"Not everyone is that cute."

"Yes well, that aside, how do we even help her?"

* * *

The fresh air felt nice after the smoke and strong alcohol from inside the bar; though, Ilia would hardly call the air of Mistral _fresh_. Compared to Menagerie, the whole of Mistral smelled weird. There was no smell of salt water, no floral perfume emanating from rich fields of flowers and trees, no smell of cooking fish and roasted nuts permeating every corner and home. Instead it was spices and paint, freshwater from the waterfall, but even that was tainted by a degree of pollution from the factories on the lower levels. She really didn't like it much, and never had.

But that was the least of her concerns. She had no idea what to do about Trifa. It would be so easy to just say 'fuck it' and give her over to Lil' Miss; but that was the old her, the her she'd left behind six months ago. The old her had done awful things, hurt friends and even tried to kill their parents, and she hated that it was still a part of her. But if she didn't take the easy route, how many more would Trifa kill under the Lieutenant's orders? How many more would she kidnap without a second thought? The only way to stop him, and her, was to accept Lil' Miss' offer.

It was all such a mess, and she hated that she had to make the call. _Why does trying to be good have to be so difficult?_ She thought to herself with a deep sigh.

"Psst!"

The noise caught her attention as she paced back and forth, and although she didn't see anyone, a piece of paper floated down before her and her instincts kicked in. She snatched it out of the air with an ease that still surprised her, and quickly pulled it open.

' _grey door round the back. we can help_ '

Ilia didn't know what to make of the note, so looked up to see who had dropped it. Just before the window it had likely fallen from closed, she saw a wisp of black hair and a flicker of white. Melanie. Was she really going to help? She'd said that she and her sister really hated their mother, but would she really go against her? Go against someone so powerful?

Still the options before her were hardly favourable, and she could always turn down whatever girl offered her. So with no small amount of caution, she walked around the side of the building and found the door that the note had mentioned. It was already slightly ajar, and since Ilia had no real reason to trust the girl not to jump her, she pulled Lightning Lash from her hip and extended the spiraled blade. All set, she pulled the door open and walked into the dark room.

Thankfully though, her faunus vision quickly adjusted and it didn't seem like she would be needing her weapon, as Melanie was sitting harmlessly on a case of wine. Miltia sat beside her, inspecting a pair of wicked two-pronged claws that protruded from the gauntlet on her wrist. When she saw her, she flicked said wrist and the claws folded back into her gauntlet. It was clearly a show that they didn't intend to fight, so Ilia did the same with her whip and placed it back on her hip.

"You came." Melanie said with a smile as she uncrossed her legs and jumped down. "Good."

"I did," Ilia replied stiffly and placed her drink on a counter so that she could have both hands free, still not sure on whether or not she could trust the twins. "You said you could help?"

"We can."

"How?"

"Well…" A sly grin etched itself onto Melanie's face. Despite the darkness, the girl moved with practiced ease. "We hate our mother, you hate her and what she's asked you to do; soo…"

The girl slipped behind Ilia, and the young faunus had no idea who to watch. Miltia was the more obvious threat, since she knew the girl possessed a weapon that was quickly extended, but Melanie was an unknown. She likely had a weapon too, since her sister did, and was circling behind her out of sight. Ilia quickly made the decision to activate her aura. She didn't doubt that the twins saw it shimmer around her briefly, but the extra security helped settle her nerves. It also helped her sense Melanie moving behind her while she kept her eyes on Miltia.

"What if we worked together." A hand slid across the small of her back, the very faint flutter of her aura sending a shiver up her spine. "You get what you want, we get what we want. Everybody wins."

"And what is it you want?" Ilia said, and turned to glance at the girl. However, by the time she looked back, Miltia was gone.

"Fun."

The voice came from her side, and Ilia turned to see Miltia on her right. Or at least she thought it was Miltia. As she watched her walk closer, the clothes flickered. The red, dust dot dress became a white trench coat and catsuit, and then back again. A brief look to her left showed her that the same was happening with the other twin. She knew immediately that it was a semblance, though like one she had never seen before, and tried to keep them in sight. However, she was already lost on which twin was which.

"Fun?" she asked, trying to keep them both in view.

"With our mother."

"With you."

"Annoying her."

"Pleasing you."

"Wh-What?" Ilia spun in place, and found Melanie standing right in front of her. At least, she thought it was Melanie.

"We're fine with either." She grinned, the eyeshadow turning from blue to red, her outfit quickly following suit.

"Preferably both." Said a voice behind her. She spun to see yet another Melanie stood there, but she too was quickly turning into Miltia.

"Why?"

A finger trailed up her thigh, and Ilia instinctively stepped away despite the touch feeling rather good. She was in town for information, she hadn't thought about trying anything else, though that didn't mean images didn't worm their way into her thoughts at their touch.

"We told you."

"We hate our mother."

"But we like you."

"So we'll help you."

"Help me?" Ilia said a little more aggressively than she intended. "I don't even know which one of you I am talking to, so how can I trust you?"

A chorus of laughter rang through the room as both chuckled to themselves. The sound was actually quite pleasant, like both girls were really enjoying themselves. But the mischievousness underneath was also apparent.

"But it's easy to tell, Ilia." One said in a seductive voice.

"Just touch us."

"Hold us."

"Feel us."

"Enough!"

Thoughts of doing such a thing invaded her mind as the twins really were quite beautiful. Their hair was pitch black, almost like Blake's, and their skin was fair. They both carried themselves with such confidence, like they knew they were having an affect on her, and Ilia couldn't deny that the offer was tempting. But she reminded herself that she had to stay focused on her mission, and reached for Lightning Lash; however, a hand wrapped delicately around her wrist. At the same time, another hand landed on her back as both twins pressed into her side.

"We are many things." One of the twins said in almost a whisper.

"Liars." The other said.

"Cheaters."

"Fighters."

"Lovers."

Ilia felt her cheeks warm as the hand on her back roamed upwards to gently trace the scales on her shoulder. A glance to her side showed that her freckles were a bright pink.

"But most of all, we do hate our mother."

"And we do like you."

"So on this…"

Both twins suddenly pulled away and took a step back. A small glance was exchanged between them, followed by a nod, and the mirage faded. The clothes returned to normal, and their aura flickered to show they had deactivated it. On the left was Melanie, a smirk pulling at her lips, and one the right was Miltia, a look of interest in her eyes.

"... you can trust us." They finished together.

Ilia still wasn't sure what to make of the pair. They were definitely odd, definitely after something, but was it really so simple as them wanting to annoy their mother? It had been one of the things that was most evident about them, from how they spoke of her, and the dirty looks they'd thrown her way while at the bar; but those could have been a ploy. A trick to lead her right to this moment. But it seemed unlikely. Lil Miss hardly seemed like the person who would be a good mother.

She was also a little strapped on options as it was. She either returned home empty handed, or she did something she would hate herself for. She could at least hear them out.

"Tell me your plan first, then I'll decide."

"Well." Miltia hopped back up onto the box she'd been sat on earlier. "Mother wants you to deliver someone to her. You clearly don't want to do that, but you do need her information."

"So." Melanie smiled and sat beside her sister. "How about you say you'll give… whoever it is… to her, but don't?"

Was that really their plan? Just don't give her over afterwards.

"Your mother already made it pretty clear what would happen if I did that?"

"Yes, but that would only be if _you_ didn't hand her over."

"But if she got lost after you handed her over."

"And maybe found by the police."

"Mother couldn't really blame you then."

"Could she?" They both asked with a smirk.

Ilia glanced between them, still unsure of their plan. How would someone get lost after being handed over in a way that didn't implicate her? Pretty much anything she did would make Lil' Miss suspicious.

"And she would get lost, how?"

"Mother has been sending us on errands lately." Melanie said with a wave of her hand. "Collect this."

"Deliver that."

"More often than her spiders actually."

"Probably because we actually know how to fight."

"Maybe." Melanie shrugged. "But she will likely send us to collect this person."

"And we can maybe take a detour into areas the police are patrolling."

"And she wouldn't find that suspect?" Ilia said skeptically.

"We're new to Mistral." Miltia shrugged. "It's easy to get lost in a new town. Especially this one."

"Besides, we can blame it on Pastyl. He's an asshole anyway."

"What did he do?" Miltia asked her sister, a sudden concern in her voice.

"He called the bear Junior left us stupid."

"He what?" Miltia's blades extended from her wrist as her voice raised a little.

"Relax, Sister." Melanie cooed and reached out to stroke a strand of hair from her eyes. "I already gave him a scar. But another lesson won't..."

"Ahem."

Ilia coughed, as she watched the scene unfold before her. It had been oddly intimate, and made her feel a little awkward, but she more so wanted to get back to talking about the plan they had. As her interruption, they both turned back to face her, Melanie's hand lingering on her sister's cheek for just a second longer than Ilia thought it should have. Unfortunately, she had to shake the image of them both touching her in such a way from her head.

"Oh, yes." The white-clad girl replied with a smile. "Don't worry about Pastyl, he's a scumbag. Deserves to take the fall."

"Absolutely." The red-clad girl agreed, despite only having heard about his transgressions seconds ago. "Buuuut, as we were saying. In return for us helping you, we are willing to make a deal of our own."

"We help you, you give us something that I don't think you'd have any issue parting with."

"And that is?" Ilia asked, mystified and still unclear at what the twins were hinting at.

A wry grin spread across Melanie's pretty face as she hopped down from the box and sauntered towards her. Not a word was said during her approach, upon reaching the lizard, a hand was extended and two fingers walked up her stomach. The light touch sent a shiver through her, and Melanie bit her lip.

"That's easy," Melanie said in a seductive tone as her green eyes stared into hers, which she knew were likely a pale pink. "Your number."

"What did you think we wanted?"

"I…"

"Naughty." Melanie chuckled and gave her a wink, her fingers walking their way down her stomach again. "But no. Your number will do."

"Why my number?"

"Because Melanie thinks you're cute." Miltia sighed, earning nothing more than a shrug from the other girl.

"Guilty as charged."

There was no embarrassment in her tone, simply self-confidence. And for some reason, she didn't know if it was because of the teasing or the touching, but Ilia liked that tone. Her whole life she had been infatuated with people she couldn't ever be with, Blake, Sienna for a small time, but none of them had ever looked at her like that. It had been a long road to get over the former faunus, though admitting her feelings had certainly helped a lot, but she was finally starting to move on from it.

"You… You just want my number?"

"Yup." Melanie said with a confident smile and held up her Scroll. "And I'm pretty sure that this colour right here," She poked one of the bright pink scales on her arms. "Means you want to give it to me."

"And what will you use it for?" Ilia asked curiously, very aware that her hand was already reaching for the pocket of her shorts.

"Fun."

"Business."

"Maybe both."

A part of her was still unsure. The two were obviously tricksters, but they seemed to genuinely hate their mother. There was no reason for the older woman to devise a plan like this, not when it was suspect enough for llia to have doubts, so she was willing to believe they were offering to help out of their own self interest. But while they were still their own self interests, their plan also helped Ilia get what she needed without having to compromise everything she had worked to become over the last six months.

So despite the small amount of doubt in the back of her mind, she let out a small sigh.

"Fine." She breathed. "If you promise to help, then you can have my number."

"We promise." They chorused together.

"Well… Okay then. Let me ju…"

The clink of plastic drew her eye, and she saw Melanie holding two Scrolls. One was white with blue and grey highlights, while the other was a pale purple with a chameleon sticker on the back, it's tail curling into a rainbow. Her Scroll.

"Already done." Melanie said happily and held out the second Scroll.

"Well, now that that's done, I'm going back out to the bar." Miltia said and jumped down from her seat. "You should come soon too, Mel."

"Will do." Melanie said, her eyes not leaving Ilia's and the very clear implications not only turning her scales pink, but adding a slight hue of it to her skin too.

Silence filled the space between them after Miltia left, the only noise being the slight band of wood on wood as the door closed. Ilia wasn't quite sure what to say with the planning part of the meeting being over, that had always been part of her problem, but Melanie didn't seem to mind. In the close proximity, she could see just how beautiful the girl was. Her silky black hair, the green eyes as bright as gemstones, the confident look she wore, even with them alone. It was enough that Ilia felt tempted to maybe act on an impulse that suddenly seized her, but she knew she shouldn't, and took a step back.

"You should uhh… go after your sister." She coughed, the sudden heat of the backroom making her cheeks feel quite hot. "So your mother doesn't get suspicious."

"Can't leave until you take your Scroll." Reaching out, she plucked the Scroll from the outstretched hand, but found something else attached to it too. A quick glance down showed what looked to be a key card stamped with a number and the name of what Ilia knew to be an apartment complex. "Not part of the deal, but if you want to enjoy your night in Mistral? Offer's open. No need to knock."

Once again, Ilia felt herself flush, but Melanie just chuckled to herself and strutted toward the door, a small sway obviously added to her hips for effect. Before she could say anything, or sneak a glance at what was offered, the door was opened and Melanie disappeared from sight.

"Stupid." Ilia sighed to herself. "Why am I so stupid?"

With nobody in the backroom with her, and knowing that being caught there would screw up the plan, Ilia shook her head and pushed open the door to the alleyway, picking up her drink as she left.

* * *

"Ahh, you finally returned."

Ilia gave a small nod as she sat down on the chair again, Lil' Miss' guards coming back in to flank the woman. A sweet smile was back on her face, and another cigarette was lit, but this time she had a drink in what looked to be a crystal glass.

"Sorry, I wasn't exactly keen to hand over someone who used to be a friend."

A satisfied grin stretched over her toadish face, the ugly features so unlike her beautiful daughters, and she leaned forward eagerly.

"I take it from your tone that you've decided to take the information then?"

"I thought about it," Ilia sighed, knowing she needed to sound hesitant. "And realised that she needs to be stopped. And I can't do that if I don't know where she is. So yes, I'll accept your deal."

"Hmm," Lil' Miss squinted at her. "Very well. I'll take that Lien now though."

She gave the woman a cautious look as she reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope. Her hand hesitated on it for a second, her doubt of trusting the twins still there, but she knew there was no other way. She did have to stop Trifa and the Lieutenant, and there was only one way to do that. She would just have to put her faith in hatred once again. So with a small roll of her eyes, she threw the envelope into the table.

"How generous." Lil' Miss grinned and snapped her fingers. The blonde thug on her left produced a small set of what looked like scales, and the woman placed the envelope onto it. "Hmm, considering you are doing me a favour too, I'll accept this much."

The squat woman raised her hand to the spider tattoo and gently brushed the web. It glinted a myriad of colours as her fingers gently strummed the ink, but quickly returned to normal when her hand moved away.

"We'll have your information by the morning." She said with her usual sweet smile. "Now, is there anything else I can help you with while you're here? A lost friend? Maybe some hidden stories regarding a certain mine? There's always something to uncover, you nev...?"

"No!" Her reply was more than a little bitter as she stood up. Ilia loved her parents, and always would. Not a single day went by where she didn't miss them, but that pain had led her down a dark path. One she didn't want to visit again. " But I will be going now. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Very well." The woman said with a wave of her hand.

Understanding that it was her sign to get out, Ilia gave the portly woman one last look and turned to walk out of the bar. As she left towards the curtain though, she caught Melanie in the corner of her eye and saw her throw a small wink her way. Again, she felt her skin warm and her scales flicker to pink, but quickly pushed the invading thoughts away and made her way back to her hotel.

* * *

Flicking through the channels had proved very, very unproductive. Almost everything was stuff from Mistral, so it only took watching each program for roughly five minutes before she heard something anti-faunus. From full human casts, to just general vernacular, Mistral's prejudices were on full display in most shows she tried to watch; so in the end, she had simply turned it off and laid back in the bed.

She hadn't expected to be spending another night in Mistral. She'd hoped to leave with the information that same day, but also knew that was a little too hopeful. It took time to gather information, she knew that from experience, so to expect Lil' Miss to get it immediately was a little stupid on her part. But then again, she had been very stupid in the last six hours.

First she'd trusted Lil' Miss, then she'd trusted the twins, then she had given Melanie her number. And now, as she laid back on her bed, she could barely keep her eyes from glancing at the key card she had thrown onto her bedside table. It had been thrown there the moment she'd returned, but hadn't left her mind since. Though, if she was honest with herself, the word stupid was pretty much the best way to describe her love life in general.

She still remembered how it felt when she was madly in love with Blake. How frustrating it had been to see her fawn over Adam, how hurt she had been when the two eventually got together, and how crushing it had been when the girl ran away without even saying goodbye. Even when Blake had returned to Menagerie, her feelings had been unchanged and had thrown her head into chaos. She was still trying to get revenge, but Blake was trying to give her a chance to step away from the White Fang. She still wished she had accepted the help sooner, that it hadn't taken almost killing her best friend's parents.

Her feelings were still there of course, but they had definitely faded a little since her confession. Something about finally revealing her feelings had helped her feel better and start to move on. During their trip to Mistral to stop the attack on Haven, Blake had pulled her aside to talk and apologised for never noticing. She'd accepted the feelings, but ultimately told her that they weren't mutual. It had hurt less than she'd expected, maybe because she already knew what the answer would be, but she had still cried herself to sleep that night.

However, the following weeks had been better. Despite the confession, the house fire, the attempts to hand her over to Adam, and even being reunited with her team, which included Weiss Schnee who turned out was much nicer than she'd ever expected and was oddly close to Blake, Blake had still put aside plenty of time to catch up. They'd talked, and laughed, and relaxed, and by the time Blake finally left for Argus to make her way to Atlas, Ilia felt better about their relationship than she had in years. Those feelings were still there of course, she still loved Blake, but it had felt easier to take the steps needed to move on ever since.

Not that she'd actually taken those steps. With all the restructuring of the white Fang, helping rebuild the Belladonna house, and assisting the police in hunting down the remaining followers Adam had, even Adam himself despite there being no trace of him; there had been very little time to try and move on properly. There had been a cute doe faunus back home, but, just like usual, it turned out to be yet another dead end.

Melanie though, had definitely been interested, and she certainly wasn't unattractive. Quite the opposite in fact. The girl was gorgeous. And confident. And alluring. And se…

 _Dammit, Ilia_ , she sighed to herself and rolled over to her side so that she wasn't looking at the card. _Why am I even tempted?_

It was a good question. They'd only just met, and she certainly didn't trust her. But it was hard to say she wasn't tempted. She remembered how it felt to have the twins dancing around her in that back room, the way their fingers had delicately skimmed along her skin, the breathes on her cheek when they moved in closer. They had affected her more than she was willing to admit, even to the point where her skin had changed on its own. That was normal for her scales, since she no longer bothered to suppress them, but her skin was usually under her control.

There was also something else she could no longer deny, and that was that she was actually lonely. Though her friendship with Blake was far better, those few weeks of hanging out had reminded her just how much she wanted someone. Though anger and rage had pushed it aside for a while, she did want someone. Someone to hold, someone to talk to, to ask how things were and listen to her; not to mention there were definitely other needs. She didn't know if that was the kind of person Melanie was, but it wasn't like anyone else had shown any interest in her.

Turning back around, she reached out and took the card from the table. She recognised the apartment complex, it being barely twenty minutes walk from her own hotel, or five minutes if she found a taxi that was willing to take a faunus. But was that really what she wanted? To hook up? Melanie had made it pretty clear what she would be in for if she went over there. But if that was the case, would she have really asked for her number? Doubtful.

With a sigh, Ilia sat up again and rested her back against the headrest. Pulling her knees up, she held the card up and gazed at it, deep in thought as to what she should do. She'd never even done anything with someone else before, and yet there she was, seriously considering having what could potentially be a one night stand. Was that normal? She was still a teenager after all, she still had desires. Desires that Melanie had definitely stoked. That an increasingly large part of her wanted to act upon.

So letting out another breath, her head dropped back against the headboard to think on what she was going to do.

Forty minutes later though, Ilia was dressed and putting her bag over her shoulder. She knew what she was about to do was probably an incredibly stupid decision, but it was one she had decided upon firmly enough to have taken a shower before getting ready to leave. It wasn't like she had anything else to do in her hotel room, what with not being able to call back to Menagerie due to her mission and nothing to watch on the Holoviewer. Besides, she deserved to have a little fun.

So, tying her hair up into her usual curled ponytail, Ilia looked into the mirror and checked herself out. She looked good, really good. Definitely above average. However, from the way her scales were a clear pink, she knew a taxi was definitely not going to be an option. Nevertheless, she straightened out her shorts before walking over to the bed to snatch up the key card. Slipping it into her back pocket, she marched towards the door and pulled it open. After one more deep breath, she stepped out into the cool night air and started her long walk.

* * *

The walk had taken much longer than twenty minutes. In fact, it had taken almost an hour. Not because it had been a long distance to cover, or because she had gotten lost, but because she had purposely been circling the area to gather her courage. She was no longer doubting that she was definitely interested in Melanie's offer, because she knew she was, it was more an issue of building up the courage to actually act on her desires.

She had eventually found the courage, and broke away from the circular route she'd been walking around the apartment to push her way through the door. Admittedly, she wished the walk up the stairs had been a little longer, since there were still a few nerves, but when she finally arrived at the door with the same number as the card, she barely had to take a deep breath before swiping the card through the reader.

Pushing the door open, she was greeted to a tiny entryway that quickly turned off to a kitchen. The lights were off though, so she couldn't see much, but there was a flickering at the end of the entryway that was likely a Holoviewer. Walking slowly towards it, Ilia felt warmth rush up her body at what she was about to do and glanced down to see that the scales on her shoulder were already pink. Nevertheless, she took another step forward and arrived at a small sitting room.

It wasn't too big, simply holding a small mismatched couch with red and white throw pillows, a stack of beer crates that was being used as a makeshift bottom for a coffee table, and a few knickknacks at the base of the Holoviewer. However, Ilia barely managed to take this in before she noticed Melanie laid out on the couch watching a show that she didn't seem too interested in. Due to the couch facing away from her, she had gone unnoticed.

"H-Hello?" She stuttered nervously.

The head rolled back and green eyes stared up at her from the couch. Taking another step forward, she saw that the girl had ditched the trench coat and that the zipper on the front of her catsuit was partly undone. A generous amount of cleavage was on display, and an eager grin pulled at the girl's face as she slowly stood from the couch.

"Ilia. You came. Well… you arrived at least."

Ilia blushed a little deeper at the implication as Melanie walked up and stood in front of her. The girl was definitely still beautiful, and she smelled like the air around the base of Mistral's waterfall. Clean, and fragrant, with a small hint of something flowery. The way her eyes seemed to glint showed that she was actually happy that she was no longer alone.

"Y-Yeah." She stumbled over her words as Melanie reached out and took her hand. "I don't know why."

The lie didn't get past the girl, who smirked and took a step closer.

"Maybe because you wanted to have some fun?"

Ilia could tell it was an actual question. As alluring and teasing as the girl was, it did seem that she wanted her to genuinely want it too.

"I d-do." She breathed as Melanie took another step closer, her cheeks feeling like they were on fire.

"You sure?"

"Y-Yes."

She bit her lip, but Melanie leaned in close enough that she could smell the mint on the girl's breath. Her breathing quickened as she realised just how little time the girl was wasting in getting started, and she felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest. A couple of seconds passed, Melanie clearly making sure it was okay to continue, but a hand finally landed on her hips and pulled their bodies together.

The feeling of warmth on the front of her was nice, and she took a second to acclimate before a hand rose up to caress her cheek lightly. When she was finally ready though, she leaned in and was quickly greeted by a pair of lips pressing against her own.

Electricity ran through her the second they made contact. It wasn't her first kiss, but there definitely hadn't been many in her life. And that was all they'd ever been, nothing more; so as the hand on her hip gripped a little tighter, she couldn't help but take a sharp intake of breath. She felt the smile on Melanie's face widen a little in response, and found that the smug behavior helped spur on her confidence a little. Raising a hand of her own, she placed it on the white-clad twin's side and reached up on tiptoes in an attempt to deepen the affection.

They continued like that for almost a minute, simply testing the water and enjoying the feeling. However, Ilia quickly found herself comfortable with the make-out session, and enjoyed it even more when Melanie took more control and used her height to force her head back and kiss her from above. Clearly sensing that she was finally getting into it properly, the raven-haired girl slowly began to step back, her hand remaining firmly in place to pull them both towards the couch. In no time at all, she felt the back of her knees hit the cushion and fell back, only to be caught by Melanie's surprisingly strong grip. The girl lowered her gently into a sitting position, and dropped down lightly beside her.

"Would rather not have neck issues until later."The girl grinned seductively. "Still nervous?"

She was, but nowhere near as much as when she'd entered the apartment. Feeling that it would serve as a better reply than any words she could give, Ilia restarted the make-out session and wrapped an arm around the girl's waist. Heat rushed through her again, and a small nibble on her bottom lip showed that the girl was requesting something more. More than happy to allow it, she parted her lips and felt Melanie's tongue slip between them, the warm appendage slipping against her own and dragging movement out of it that sent tingles up her spine.

Hands also ran up across her shoulders, digging in a little and earning a small groan from her at how good it felt. Had her mind not been so wrapped up in the feelings that were rushing through her though, she might have realised earlier that the hands on her shoulder shouldn't have been there, considering one was also on her hip and another was resting on her own. It only really occurred to her though when she moved her head to the side and another pair of lips pressed lightly on her neck.

The kiss was broken rather quickly, and she turned around just in time to see Miltia sit down on her other side. She was shocked, to say the least, and had definitely not expected that to happen. But from the way Miltia's hand dropped to trace a line down her back, she clearly wanted to join. And that did frazzle her mind a little, enough for her to spring up from the couch.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Having fun." Melanie smiled and leaned forward, her cleavage becoming more prominent.

"T-Together?"

"You wouldn't be the first." Miltia said offhandedly, her red dust dot dress being the only piece of her earlier outfit that remained. Instead, her legs were clad in a pair of long red socks that stopped at her knees.

"I…"

Melanie stood from the couch and sauntered over, the faint blue hue of the Holoviewer reflected on her white catsuit and highlighting her curves. Her face was confident, but her green eyes showed understanding as she reached out to place a hand on Ilia's waist. Despite being a little shocked that Miltia wanted to join, Melanie's touch already felt familiar enough that she didn't pull away.

"You can have just me if you want?" She cooed gently, the words sending a faint tremor through Ilia. "Or neither?"

The hand on her waist skimmed across her stomach, causing it to tense a little as Melanie circled around behind her. As she disappeared from sight, a provocative purr was breathed into her ear.

"But just imagine what we could do to you. Together."

The hand on her waist suddenly spun her around, and she was once again looking up into a pair of glinting green eyes. At the same time, a separate pair of hands landed on her hips. It didn't surprise her anymore that the twins seemed to move as one.

"What we could make you feel." Melanie grinned.

"More than you can imagine."

"B-But, you're sisters."

"Our focus will be you." A kiss was placed on the nape of her neck, and an involuntary groan rumbled in her throat.

"We don't mind."

"Never have."

"Never will."

"It's all fun, either way."

"But it's up to you."

"Me?" Melanie asked and pressed their bodies together.

"Or us?"

"Separate?"

"Or neither?"

"The choice is yours."

Ilia was a deep scarlet already, but her skin deepened even further as Melanie's hands slipped down her arms and found her hands. One was placed on top of Miltia's left hand, while the other was placed on Melanie's chest. Once she was done, the hands pulled away and Ilia knew the time had come to decide. Her hands had been perfectly placed to push them both away, or pulled them closer.

But which did she choose? She had come over knowing that some fun would be had, and didn't want to leave without it, not with how worked up she already was, but wasn't a threesome with twins a little weird? Clearly not for these two, since Miltia had said it wasn't the first time they'd done such a thing, but still. But if not both, then how did she choose? Melanie had been who she came for, but Miltia was just as beautiful and just as intriguing. Her more serious and blunt nature made her feel a little more like Blake, and that definitely appealed to a part of her.

However, she also liked Melanie. Her forwardness and confidence had led her to where she was, doing something she hadn't even believed she could do less than a week ago. And she definitely still wanted to do it. Her entire body felt like it was trembling under their touch from how Melanie seemed good with her lips, while Miltia seemed good with her hands. What that could only mean for other things made a shiver run through her body. The white-clad twin seemed to see it, and a victorious smile pulled at her lips.

"So, little Ilia," she cooed and raised a hand to her cheek. "Who will it be?"

There was no hurry in the girl's voice, but the simplicity of the question seemed to finally help her to make up her mind. Her entire life she'd been the one wanting, yet never getting. Always the friend, the one in the background, the one overlooked. But not with Melanie and Miltia. Their focus was completely on her, they both wanted her and they were hers to choose from; and she wanted both of them. And it was about time she got what she wanted for once, especially if it was being offered so willingly.

So, with probably the most courageous breath she'd ever taken, she pulled Miltia's arm around to her ass, the girl's fingertips dipping just below the waistband of her shorts to dig into the firm cheek, and pulled on Melanie's top to bring their lips together. With permission finally granted, Melanie's tongue slipped between her lips, while Miltia's teeth sunk lightly into her neck, and caused a low growl to rumble it's way from her throat.

The twins wasted no time in getting to exactly what they had promised. Melanie's hand found its way to Ilia's hips and held her firmly, while Miltia's slowly roamed up her body. She felt every little bump as they ran over her ribs, the nails dragging along the thin material of her stealth vest, slipping around her sides and over her breasts until they finally arrived at the loose ends of her jacket. The material was quickly slipped over the shoulders, exposing what she knew were bright pink scales, which were immediately kissed. As the lips touched them, she let out a small moan and felt Melanie finally pull away.

"I think we should take her to my room, Millie." She said in a voice that made Ilia shake with anticipation.

"If that is what she wants, Sister." The other girl smiled. Ilia felt a finger on her chin pull her head around to face Miltia, who placed a heated kiss on her lips. Despite Melanie easily being the better kisser, it was definitely not unpleasant. "So? Is it?"

Ilia felt her stomach twist as she looked into Miltia's eyes, indistinguishable from her sister's except for how they seemed to hold a little more darkness. The way her body shook, and her mind raced as Melanie's hand teased its way down her stomach, Ilia knew her answer long before she gave it.

"Yes." She finally breathed.

A satisfied smirk took over Miltia's face, and the hands that were on Ilia's shoulders fell to take her hand. Melanie did the same to the other hand, and Ilia quickly felt herself being pulled by two beautiful, smiling women towards a door on the other end of the apartment.

Compared to the sitting room, the bedroom she'd been pulled into was actually decorated. White wallpaper lined the room, and both the wardrobe and the bedside table were white as well. An array of pictures lined the table, and she barely made out one where the two twins were sitting on a bench with a rather grumpy looking guy wearing red sunglasses and a rather clean looking suit. Before she could even look at the other pictures though, Melanie's lips were back on hers, and the pleasure forced her eyes closed.

Clearly not wanting to waste any time, Miltia slipped around behind her again, her hands trailing down to the hem of the stealth vest. The nails skimmed across her stomach as the fingers slipped under and slowly teased the material up. It felt slow, agonisingly slow, but as the clingy material was peeled away, she felt Melanie's warm hands come out to rest on her toned abdomen. As the fingers dug in slightly, her body shivered and a smile pulled at the lips of the white-clad girl.

Kisses were peppered along her neck as the twins continued to have their fun, the top being raised higher and higher. When it finally slipped over her small breasts, Ilia let out a soft moan as Miltia's hands paused to take them in her hands. Though she knew there wasn't much there, the twin didn't seem to mind and brought a finger over an already erect nipple and sent a rush of exhilaration through her. It really wasn't much, but the simple action caused her to gasp. The sound brought a smile to an already gleeful expression on the white twin's face , and Miltia finished pulling the top over her head and threw it to the side.

"Isn't she pretty, Mels?"

The questioned girl pulled back and looked her up and down.

"Gorgeous, Millie."

Ilia felt herself heat up at the compliment. She'd always known she was decent looking, but constantly being turned down and her feelings denied had left a little bit of a dent in her self-confidence. So to hear the little bit of praise felt really good.

"Th-Than…"

She was cut off as a finger hooked her chin and turned her head. Miltia's lips pressed against hers in a passionate kiss, and Melanie's hands fell from her stomach to the belt of her shorts. With skillful fingers, the buckle was quickly undone, immediately followed by the top button and the zipper. Her body shook in anticipation as the girl slowly began to tease both the shorts and her tights now, and with her head turned to kiss the other twin, her collarbone was left exposed for Melanie to trail kissing along it. When they finally reached her knees though, the lips were removed from her neck and the girl swooped lower.

"Mmm!"

The moan was muffled against Miltia's lips, practically dragged from her throat, as Melanie's mouth latched onto one of her nipples. Electricity shot through her and caused her knees to tremble a little, the feeling overwhelming her system so much that she barely registered her clothes dropping to the floor. Nethertheless, after Melanie gave a firm lash against the bud, sending more sparks through Ilia's body and earning another moan, the white-clad girl let her go and stood back up to wrap her arms around her waist.

"All of your scales are pink." She breathed amusedly into her ear, kissing her neck as she pulled Ilia forward, Militia following, so that she had to step out of the shorts to avoid falling over. A second pair of hands landed on her waist. "But we're just getting started."

Miltia parted from her and Ilia felt the hands on her hips twist her a little, just enough to encourage her to turn towards her. She followed the nudge with little hesitation to continue the make-out session, but found a finger pressed to her lips and paused. "But I think she might be close to finishing already." Miltia said, cracking a grin.

As Melanie's hands roamed up to her breasts and her lips sealed on her neck, Ilia felt the red twin's fingers pushed underneath the fabric of her underwear, dipping low enough that Ilia felt them slide across her lower lips. She choked back another moan and felt her hips buck down a little in an attempt to keep the pressure there, but, much to her disappointment, the hand was quickly pulled away. When it was pulled out of the underwear, the red twin held them up for the rest of the threesome to see and Ilia felt her entire body shift to pink at just how much they glistened.

"She's soaked."

"Hmm," Melanie's chin rested on her shoulder, and Ilia saw her look at her sister's hand suspiciously, thoughts shifting over her beautiful features. After a couple of seconds though, a finger was pressed to Ilia's chin and her head was turned for a short lived kiss to be pressed against her lips. "This probably isn't how you imagined your first time."

Ilia's eyes widened a little. "How did…"

"It's not ours." Miltia laughed, her hands dropping back down. She could feel them moving behind her, but was too focused on another set of hands playing with her breasts to see what they were doing.

"Far from it." Melanie said with no shame. "Your reactions gave you away. That was just proof. So is it how you imagined?"

"N-No."

She'd never really thought much about her first time. Other than just wanting it one day, maybe with Blake, it had never really been much of a thing for her.

"Do you want _us_ to be your first time?" Melanie smiled.

"Yes."

The reply was immediate, almost as if her body was replying before thinking. But it wasn't wrong, she definitely didn't want to stop. The twins felt too good to stop, and she was already certain that she wanted to enjoy her night with them both.

"Good." The girl grinned. "Then I think we should move to the bed. Don't you?"

Ilia responded with nothing more than a nod, glancing over her shoulder to the bed. It looked comfortable with its thick white quilt and large mattress that was set in a sturdy wooden frame. It was when Melanie pulled her back around to face her, and Ilia allowed her eyes to roam the twin's body, that she finally found out what Miltia had been doing. The white jeans that had once covered her legs were no longer there, the tight material having already been stepped out of to expose a pair of deliciously long, muscular legs.

The only reason her eyes managed to pull themselves away was because Ilia felt herself be pushed backwards. Just as they had with the couch earlier, the back of her knees hit the frame and she fell back into the soft mattress. The twins stared at her with a devilish grin, Melanie slowly pulling the zipper of her catsuit down and discarding the material, while Miltia seemed to act with a little less patience as she pulled the dust dot dress over her head and hastily threw it to the side.

Both of them were drop dead gorgeous. The confidence, the way the silky raven hair framed two pairs of pert C-cup breasts, the bodies that could only have been toned by years of combat training. Just looking at them as they stood there in white and black panties respectively made Ilia feel a yearning in her groan, but as they gave each other a devilish grin, excitement finally rushed through her and it finally dawned on her that the twins were about to spend the night ravishing her. And without any more delay, they both closed in.

Miltia's hand landed on her chest, pushing her backwards into a lying position as the girl climbed onto the bed next to her. At the same time, Melanie ran a hand up each of Ilia's shins, her fingers digging in slightly while kisses and tiny bites were peppered along her thigh. As she tried to focus on that feeling, Miltia pulled her back into their earlier make-out session, their lips crashing together as a hand roamed her chest to play with a small breast.

She was already in heaven. There were so many hands on her, and things happening, that every part of her body felt like it was getting pleasure in some way. From the way Miltia's tongue wrestled for dominance in her mouth, to how Melanie's hands worked their way high enough up her thigh to curl under the sides of the purple underwear, quite literally the was the only thing providing her any coverage. Not for much longer however, since just as one sister caught a nipple between her fingers and gently tugged at it to send a pulse of pleasure through her body, the other began to slowly drag the last remaining article of clothing down her legs.

"All gone." Melanie said happily.

"About time." Miltia added, only breaking the kiss to take a quick breath before recapturing her lips.

The fabric was being pulled from around her feet in seconds and the light pecks returned. With each one getting higher and higher, Ilia would let out a small whimper into Miltia's mouth. Miltia wasn't letting herself be outdone either. While Melanie kissed her way up, Miltia's hands tickled her breasts, the skilled fingers scratching across the erect bud in a way that made Ilia want to reach up and urge her for more. But she didn't. She knew the twins were being purposeful in their movement, that they had far more experience than her, and it felt incredible. There was no need to rush.

Melanie clearly felt the same way, since her kisses had finally reached what Ilia had assumed the girl had been aiming for. She was wrong however, and they continued a little higher. She could feel the grin on the girl's face as she pressed a kiss against every scale on her stomach, scales that Ilia knew would be bright red, for at least a good couple of seconds. Finally though, Miltia broke the kiss and moved her hand down.

"I don't think she can take any more teasing, Sister." She said, a little breathlessly. Looking down, Ilia saw the girl's hand was on the top of her sister's head and guiding her back down.

"You. Are. Right." Melanie replied, each word punctuated by a kiss that was placed lower than the last; until, finally, Ilia felt the lips press just above her core.

"Ah!"

Her head was thrown back in pleasure as a tongue ran delicately down her slit, quickly followed by a satisfied hum from the raven haired girl. The slippery appendage swiped through her again, sending a new wave of delight rushing through her body. With each stroke, Melanie got bolder and bolder, her tongue digging in a little deeper and pushing the lips apart to get better access, and each one sent more and more pleasure rippling through Ilia's body.

"Looks like you like that." Miltia breathed into her ear, just loud enough that Ilia knew Melanie could hear. "You do, right?" A kiss was pressed onto her neck, just below her ear, from the girl that laid beside her and the hand returned to her breast.

She could barely manage a whimper in return as Melanie chose that moment to wrap her lips around her clit. The tongue lashed against the delicate bundle of nerves and she felt her voice catch in her throat.

"There's no point stopping your moans." Miltia continued, obviously having sensed that she had. "We'll get them anyway. So just let them go."

As it to prove her point, the girl let a nipple slip through the gap in her fingers and used the knuckle to squeeze it while the fingers kneaded the breast. Teeth sank into her neck, and lips sealed around them as Miltia began to gently suckle on the skin. The pressure that the girl was using, combined with Melanie still teasing her pussy, caused heat to pool in her stomach, and a moan vibrated in her throat. She didn't bother to suppress it.

"Ahhhhhh!"

The release felt good, and almost like they had been waiting for it, Melanie and Miltia began to pick up the pace a little more. Miltia's hand left her breast as she kissed her way down her neck, the digits scratching their way over her ribs and towards her stomach. As her mouth sealed around her tit and the tongue flicked against it, the hand on her stomach slipped lower and Ilia felt finger's join Melanie's mouth on her lower lips. The girl didn't seem to mind, in fact, Miltia spread the soaking lips a little wider and the tongue plunged deeper inside her.

"Ah, G-Gods." Ilia choked, trying her best to let her voice out as Miltia had told her to. "M-More."

Obviously the girls were happy to oblige her request, and Miltia's fingers curled slightly before pushing two of them inside her. The sudden feeling of having something inside of her caused her head to spin. As they curled inside her to stroke her walls, Melanie kissed the outer lips and bit gently the inside of her thighs. It felt like heaven under the ministrations. With each curl of the skilled fingers, shocks ran through her body. Each shock was only heightened as Melanie peppered her with affectionate kisses.

After a couple of seconds, she felt the fingers spread her entrance open, the digits slipping in her juices a little. The other twin capitalised on how the movement gave her better access and immediately closed her lips around the delicate clit again. Her tongue was like a whirlwind, lashing and swiping across the sensitive bean with almost scary precision.

"Argh! Hmm!"

The heat in her stomach was growing steadily under their attention. However, as the minutes passed and her pleasure began to grow, she had the urge to do more. So far, she had just enjoyed what the twins were doing to her, it would be almost impossible not to, but she didn't want to be a selfish lover. So while there was nothing she could do to Melanie since she was still knelt on the floor between her legs, there was something she could do to Miltia.

With the shifting of their positions, the girl's hips had landed in the perfect position. With barely any adjustment, she managed to move her arm into a more suitable position to scratch her fingers up Miltia's leg. Granted, almost anything that required conscious thought was exceptionally difficult with the twins dragging more and more moans from her, but she persevered and finally arrived at her goal. Pulling the black panties aside, she ran her fingers through the girl's already wet slit.

Her reward was immediate. A soft moan vibrated through the girl and Ilia felt it on her breast. Emboldened and wanting to feel it again, she teased a little more and pushed her fingers inside until she felt the first knuckle slip past the entrance.

The warmth felt different from when she played with herself. It felt hotter, and the walls were distinctly different. The bumps and grooves she was used to were different, and she took great pleasure in exploring the new environment. Even the way it pulsated and twitched was different. After a minute of exploration, and more moans, she slipped her fingers all the way in and earned a deep grunt from the girl.

"Finally!" Miltia breathed, her mouth leaving the breasts alone as her head tossed back.

Her raven hair flew through the air and gracefully fell over her shoulder, and Miltia quickly reignited the kiss. At the same time, Ilia felt the fingers inside her curl and touched a place that sent a large wave of ecstasy through her body. While she hadn't climaxed, it had felt so good that she felt her own fluids drip down her thigh, no doubt mixed with Melanie's saliva, and the fingers were promptly removed.

"Deeper!" Miltia hissed as she pulled away for a short breath.

Still riding the small wave of pleasure, she obeyed the order and pushed her fingers deeper inside the twin and circled them before pulling them slowly back out. At the same time, she could feel that Melanie had taken her sister's fingers into her mouth and was sucking them clean. Once they were though, the girl gave the quivering lips a small kiss and pulled away. The bed sipped to her right as the girl began to climb her way up.

Much to Ilia's surprise, the moment she was level with them, she took her sister's chin and broke the kiss. She was even more surprised when the two sister's lips clashed together and their tongues came out to join as they both groaned in pleasure. She knew she should have been turned off at the sight, they were sisters after all, but they seemed so at ease with it that it didn't bother her at all. When they finally pulled away though, they both wore a grin on their faces.

"She tastes great, doesn't she, Millie?"

"She does."

"So maybe you should have a go?"

Miltia didn't respond, but simply gave a nod and moved her way down the bed. At the same time, Melanie moved a little higher on the bed and tapped her shoulder. Getting the message, she shuffled up to give Miltia more room on the bed. Almost immediately, a tongue swiftly swiped through her again and the pleasure returned. As her eyes fluttered, she saw Melanie's pretty green orbs gazed at her and flick towards the hand that was held slightly off the bed, its finger glistening with Miltia's juices.

Maybe it was because of what she just witnessed, but she felt a sudden rush of bravery and placed the fingers in her mouth. The taste was only a little bitter, but the sweetness of it quickly dulled the bitterness out.

"She likes sweet fruits." Melanie winked. "So she'll love you."

Ilia would have blushed at such an intimate compliment, if it wasn't proven by Miltia letting out a satisfied hum that vibrated her clit. Her eyes flickered again, and Melanie obviously found it amusing. A finger was placed seductively on her chin, and her head tilted to the side to glance into the girl's eyes. Melanie was noticeably softer than Miltia, her touch lingering and delicate compared to Miltia's quick and impatient tendencies. She liked both of them of course, but couldn't help note the differences.

It was Ilia who initiated the kiss between them though. Her body was already begging for release, begging for more from the twins, and both seemed happy to give it. She could taste herself on the girl's lips, but it wasn't unpleasant. Living on menagerie meant that her diet consisted of a lot of fruits, so the hint of sweetness didn't surprise her. What did surprise her was that Melanie seemingly wasn't happy with simply laying beside her, and moved to straddle her waist.

She could feel the heat of the girl's slit against her stomach, the feeling only making the knot inside her tighten just that little bit more. As the kiss deepened, a hand grazed its way along her forearm and took her own. She could tell the girl wanted control, and happily gave it. The limb was moved with purpose, slipping down between the both of them to be positioned against the searing slit. Without wasting any time, Melanie pushed three of Ilia's finger's inside of her and let out a small moan.

From how readily they were accepted and how wet the girl was, Ilia could only deduce that she had been toying with herself while she was eating her out, and felt a small smile pull at her lips. It may have been her first time, but at least the twins were enjoying themselves as much as she was.

"Ahh."

She panted as both Melanie's hands slipped over her breast and the tongue invaded her mouth. Her own juices were strong on the girl's breath, but Ilia didn't care. Instead, she responded the only way she could and pushed her fingers deeper into the girl's pussy. A soft moan vibrated through them both as Miltia did the same down below. She may not have been as skilled with her tongue as Melanie was, but there was no denying that her fingers were magic.

"I'm get…"

"We know." Melanie interrupted her with a whisper, quickly reclaiming the lips as her hips began to grind down on the fingers.

The next minute continued with them in the same position. While Melanie was the exact opposite of Miltia, good with her mouth but less so with her hands, the affectionate kiss was definitely doing it for Ilia. With Miltia ravaging her below, and Melanie adoring her above, that knot in Ilia's stomach was getting very close to snapping. It certainly didn't help that she could feel Melanie's juices slowly leaking down her arm and onto her stomach.

The crazy thought of wanting to taste it before she climaxed entered her head, but she didn't want to remove her fingers from the girl. Not only was she obviously enjoying herself too, but the warmth on her fingers felt incredible. So she instead removed the hand that had previously found its way to Melanie's breast and lowered it to push two more fingers into the girl. If she was full before, it's had nothing on how tight she felt with five fingers inside of her.

The girl didn't complain though. In fact, for the short duration that the extra fingers were inside of her, the girl let out a long, drawn out moan and her walls clamped down and pulsated around them. Nevertheless, she pulled the fingers out and raised them to her lips, breaking the kiss to get a taste of the white twin. Much like her sister, it was sweet, but in a different way. It was almost like honey, but where Miltia was slightly bitter, Melanie was a little salty. Both were nice, and in her highly aroused state, it was impossible to choose which was better.

But it was that taste which finally caused the knot to snap. As Melanie ripped the fingers from her mouth and reclaimed the lips, Miltia pushed her fingers deep inside and curled them to find the spot she had earlier.

"AGG… GH!" She moaned, her voice muffled by Melanie's, but still loud enough for Miltia to hear.

The wave crashed over her quickly. She felt her body tremble and her walls clamp down on Miltia's tongue and fingers. Her back arched off the bed, trapping the fingers between her and Melanie and pushing them deeper inside the girl. Her breaths came out ragged between kisses, her body barely remembering to breathe and wanting to live off nothing more than the pleasure that was rushed through every nerve in her body. Her mind blanked, the fog filling it and pushing out everything but her orgasm.

It could have been either a couple of seconds, or almost a minute before she finally came down from her high, she wasn't sure, but was definitely leaning towards the latter. She'd never climaxed like that before, never felt like her entire body was tingling, like every nerve was on fire. What she'd just experienced had been far more intense than any orgasm she'd ever given herself. So when she finally opened her eyes, she was a little embarrassed to see both Melanie and Miltia, staring at her in very clear amusement.

"Wh-What?" She panted, looking up at Melanie who was still straddling her, and then at Miltia, who sat beside her licking her fingers without a care in the world.

"Nothing." Melanie grinned, reaching over to run a thumb along her sister's lips to gather some of the juices that remained there and popping it into her mouth. "I counted six different colours. Millie?"

"Seven." The girl said nonchalantly and fell down to lay next to her. Melanie did the same on the other side.

With the fog finally fading a little, Ilia realised exactly what the girls were talking about. She'd been curious as a younger teen, and had made plentiful use of mirrors when she discovered that her body flashed a vast array of colours when she climaxed. Even still, the fact that it didn't creep the girls out made her a little happy.

"Hmm." The girl hummed thoughtfully. "So we tasted the rainbow?"

"Ugh!" Miltia groaned. "I hate that you ever hung out with that girl."

"She was fun," Melanie shrugged and turned to her side, her hand moving to the small smear of liquid on Ilia's stomach. "But we found someone even more fun now. Made a mess of my bed though."

"S-Sorry." Ilia mumbled, the excitement having faded with her climax and leaving her slightly embarrassed.

"No need to apologise." Miltia shrugged.

"It's going to get a lot messier by the end of the night."

"The end of the night?" Just like that, her excitement began to build again.

"We have _a lot_ more we can do with you." Melanie grinned, placing the finger coated with her own juices into her mouth. "If you want to stay for it?"

Just like when she had arrived, it was clear that the girls were making sure she chose what she wanted. However, the idea that more of what she had just experienced laid before her was more than enough to erase any thought of leaving from her mind.

"Was I… at least… good?"

"Hmm." Melanie hummed, her green eyes gazing caringly into hers. "You were…"

"Okay."

"Millie!"

"It was her first time." Miltia said, also rolling onto her side and absentmindedly reaching out to also play with the remnants of Melanie's juices that were smeared across Ilia's skin. "We can teach her to be great tonight."

Miltia raised a finger covered in her sister's nectar and placed it into her mouth without hesitation. It seemed the two were indeed much closer than Ilia thought, but it didn't bother her for some reason. Maybe because they were both so at ease with it, maybe because she was still partly caught up in her climax. However, she still felt the need to ask.

"I appreciate the honesty." She said coyly and looked at both of them. "But, can I ask? You two seem… uhhh…"

"We like to have fun."

"Never alone."

"But we like to share."

"It doesn't bother us."

"But we still have limits."

It seemed like the most solid answer she was going to get. She could ask what those limits were, but she suspected that she was going to learn them as the night went on.

"Does it weird you out?" Melanie asked, genuine curiosity in her voice.

Ilia took an honest minute to think about it properly. It should have bothered her, she should have been weirded out, but she simply couldn't find it in herself to be so. The two didn't seem to care, and clearly had their own rules. What they were? She didn't know, but she suspected they wouldn't bother her much either.

"Not really." She said finally, and received a smile from Melanie.

"Good." The girl said and leaned in to place a kiss on her. "So, have you recovered yet? Because I think we're ready to have our turn."

Another twinge of excitement rushed through Ilia, and she gave the girls a quick nod. An eager smirk passed over their faces, and they looked at each other with what seemed to be a silent understanding. It passed quickly, and Melanie slung a leg over her chest.

"Well then." Melanie said with a wicked grin that made her stomach lurch pleasantly.

"Time to see how good you are with your tongue."

"It did feel a little longer than ours."

Without waiting for an answer, since they clearly knew they weren't going to be denied, Melanie shuffled forward and Ilia was enraptured by the most intoxicating scent she'd ever smelled in her life. So, determined to show the girls exactly what she could do, she happily began to lap at Melanie's bare folds.

* * *

**Four Days Later**

Ilia had pursued Trifa without hesitation, determined to not let the girl get away. Wind and greenery rushed past her as she barreled through the woods, jumping over bushes and brambles while the roar in her ears deafening her to everything else around her. Every couple of seconds, she was forced to dodge to the side due to a wad of web flying straight at her, occasionally slashing out with her whip to slice the webs in half. Thankfully though, she was gaining on the spider faunus.

The raid on the White Fang camp had been swift. As promised, Lil' Miss had come through with the information and revealed that the Lieutenant and his group had been hiding in a swamp on the lowest floor of Mistral. Even with the information though, it had taken a little bit more scouting to narrow it down. Finally though, they had located the camp and returned to plan their attack. The force had been a rather large one, consisting of almost twenty officers, three huntsmen, and Ghira and Ilia themselves.

Thankfully, the numbers had helped them take the camp with relative ease, but not without a cost. Three officers had been killed, and one of the huntsmen had been in critical condition after his fight with the Lieutenant, but the surprise attack meant that almost everyone had been detained. Everyone except the Lieutenant and Trifa. Ilia had left the former back at the camp, still fighting like he was ready to die for his cause, while the latter had taken off into the woods that laid at the back of the swamp. Even if the girl did used to be her friend, those days were over, and she wasn't going to let her escape; so when the opportunity presented itself, she quickly seized it.

When she was finally in range, she extended her whip and flicked it towards her target. The spiraled blade snagged her ankle, and Trifa tripped, falling into a perfect roll. She quickly raised to her feet and pulled a dagger from her jeans and stabbed it out. Shifting to her left foot, Ilia parried the blow with her forearm, but the knife was dropped and caught by the other hand and shoved straight at her stomach. She activated her aura just in time to cause it to glance off, but a sudden numbness began to spread across her core and pulled her focus.

Obviously having sensed her weakness, Trifa pushed her back into a tree and a quick blast of web bound her to it. She watched helplessly as the girl gave her a wicked sneer and turned to run away. However before she could even take more than four steps, a white blur appeared from nowhere and delivered a powerful kick to the girl's side that sent her spinning into another tree. Before Trifa could even recover, the white-clad girl was on the attack, her dance-like movement mesmerizing as she used her legs to fake-out the faunus and trade blows with her bladed boots.

"You looked like you had her at first." Said a drawl from her side, and she turned to see Miltia move out from the tree she was tied to. Her claws were extended, and she quickly slashed away the web. "Semblance?"

"Yeah," Ilia breathed, pushing away the memory of the last time she'd seen the twins. "She can numb you for a couple of seconds with a touch."

"Eww." Miltia said when the final string was cut. "Totally not cute."

"Millie!" Melanie's voice rang out in the clearing, and they both looked over to see that Trifa was slowly getting the upper hand since one of Melanie's arms hung uselessly down at her side and it was definitely throwing off her balance.

Without hesitation, Miltia darted to aid her sister and swiped viciously at the attacker's head. The attack was ducked though, but it seemed to be the opening Melanie needed and she ducked low to swipe the girl's legs from beneath her. Despite the lingering remnants of numbness in her stomach, Ilia rushed in to help as well.

It felt weird to fight beside the twins. Their teamwork flowed so perfectly that she felt like she was getting in the way more than she was helping, but they seemed to be fine with her helping. It was definitely needed. While the girl would likely be no trouble for a trained huntsman, she and the twins were definitely not that. Trifa's training with Adam and the Albains made her a formidable opponent, but when her semblance allowed her to numb body parts with each strike, the battle became more of attrition than of sheer skill.

It was why the girl was so deadly. She had been primarily responsible for kidnapping due to her ability to make it so her victims couldn't fight back. However they were quickly getting the upper hand. As defensive as the girl was being, there was only so much she could do against three opponents. And as Miltia dodged a jab from the girl's knife as she ripped her claws along the girl's face, Melanie performed a beautiful axe kick that sent Trifa to the ground.

Before she could even stand to resume the fight, Ilia slashed out her whip and wrapped it around the girl's throat, the trigger quickly being squeezed to deliver a full charge of electricity that dragged a scream from the girl as her aura broke. Without missing a beat, Melanie slammed her foot into the girl's face and knocked her unconscious.

"Bitch." She spat. "You okay, Millie?"

"Yeah." The red twin replied, clutching her side where Trifa's knife had struck her. Thankfully there was no blood.

"Ilia?"

"Mhm." She hummed back, feeling oddly warmed by the fact the girl cared enough to ask.

Pulling her whip away from Trifa's neck and placing it back onto her hip, Ilia knelt down and pulled the bolas that the officers had given her from her back. In seconds, the girl's legs and hands were bound.

"Thanks for your help, by the way." She said and plucked the knife from the ground as she stood up.

"No problem." Melanie smiled brightly, stooping low to drag the unconscious girl to her feet. "We can take her from here though."

Ilia still didn't know if she could trust the girls to fulfill their end of the bargain. As amazing as their night had been together, which it definitely had, she still didn't know them too well. They had been respectful enough to make sure she was okay with everything, but that was hardly the same as letting them take a captive with them. However, she knew the girls could just have easily left her tied to the tree and taken Trifa themselves. She also knew that there was no way she could take them in a fight, and nor did she want to anyway, so with a soft sigh, she tossed the spider print knife to Miltia as proof they did have her and gave a small nod.

"Okay."

"We'll make sure she gets to the police." Miltia said and put a hand under the girl's armpit.

" _And_ we'll make sure to call you." Melanie said with a wink as she tapped her jeans pocket, where the clear outline of her Scroll was.

"I…" She felt herself blush a little, but gave a more eager nod. "I look forward to it." She finished honestly.

With the understanding exchanged, and Ilia actually hoping they did call, the twins turned and walked into the woods with Trifa between them. When they finally disappeared, she fell against a tree and put a hand over her eyes. How stupid could she be?

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

Huddling her jacket around her as she stepped out of the airship, Ilia glanced around at where she was and suppressed the shudder her body attempted to do instinctively. If someone wasn't familiar with Mistral's people, or how it usually looked and smelled, they might actually think it was pretty. But Ilia did know how it usually was, and if she didn't have a reason to travel there, she wouldn't have. While she did have to admit that Mistral smelled better when it rained, due the running water that came directly from the waterfall in the center of the city washing away to heavy spices and fumes that clogged the air, that didn't change what Ilia knew. But, as much as she hated the city, she could at least bear it for a while if it meant she was able to see who she had come to see.

So as she walked through the miserable streets to the meeting place, she thought back on how the last three weeks had been a rather weird change of pace for the final cells finally taken care of, and seemingly no hint of Adam being found anywhere, most of the efforts had gone towards fixing the Belladonna home. Being personally responsible for its state, Ilia had thrown herself into it despite both Ghira and Kali saying they had long since forgiven her. Finally though, it was starting to look a lot better. All the burned wood and structural instabilities had been removed and the reframing was set for everything to be replaced. It was then that Ghira and Kali had practically ordered her to take a break. And not just for a day, but for a week.

She'd been lost as to what she could do at first. After all, she had been so busy for over a year with different things that the idea of time off just felt weird. And when she'd told that to Melanie, she'd practically requested that Ilia came to Mistral to see them.

True to their word, Ilia had heard a report that Trifa had been found by a police patrol and taken into custody, but she hadn't really expected much else to come from the twins at first. Sure, they had her number, but she didn't believe they would use it at all. But they had. With the exception of when one of the relay towers between Mistral and Menagerie were under maintenance, the girls had both called her pretty much once a day, and texted her even more frequently. Most of the time it was together, but there was usually some time during the day where she'd talk to each of them individually. And that was where the real problem had begun to present itself.

She liked both of them.

She wasn't sure how it had happened, but it had. Just as frequently as she would think of Melanie, she would also think of Miltia. The two were very alike in their tastes and views, but they were each a little different in their own way. Melanie was much more outgoing and shamelessly flirty, so tended to stray their conversations to exciting things that happened in their lives; while Miltia tended to be a little more reserved, the conversations slower as she preferred to talk about how she felt. Ilia liked both of their personalities, and they had been the first thing since Blake left to push the other faunus from her mind.

So, despite not knowing what they really were to each other, she had traveled to Mistral during the break that had been forced upon her to at least see them. She was a little nervous though. Not counting the small fight with Trifa, the last time she'd actually seen them had been the morning after they'd taken her virginity; though it would be more accurate to say she'd happily given it to them.

She remembered that it had lasted hours, remembered how much pleasure the twins had made her experience and how much the twins were willing to do with each other, which had turned out to be mostly just kissing with the occasional brief touch here and there; and that they had all only fallen asleep when they were all finally satisfied. She'd woken the next morning without regret, one cuddled up on either side of her and grazing their fingers gently across her body; and though they had offered her breakfast, she'd declined and left to get ready to meet their mother. As much fun as she'd had that night, her mission came first.

It was a decision she kind of regretted. Especially since she hadn't seen them again since the raid.

However, she was going to get to see them again, and maybe she would even figure out what they actually were by the time she left, and if they even thought of her that way. Looking down at her Scroll as she arrived at her destination, she opened their message and saw they were due to arrive in less than five minutes, so leaned back against the bus shelter wall and let out a small, nervous breath.

Surely enough, five minute later, an excited voice called to her from across the street.

"Ilia!"

Lifting her head from against the glass, she saw Melanie skipping along the road, causing the puddles to kick up. Slightly behind her was Miltia. They both wore matching thigh high boots, though in their own particular colors, but their jackets were rather different. Melanie's was short, only reaching down to her ribs and leaving the t-shirt below exposed, while Miltia's fell to her waist.

Before she could stop it, a smile pulled at her lips and she stood from her seat, just in time for Melanie to hop up onto the pavement.

"He…"

She was cut off as Melanie leaned down and placed a kiss straight onto her lips. It definitely didn't feel like a regular greeting since an arm was snaked around her back to pull her in a little closer. A rush of happiness ran through her at the realisation that her feelings finally didn't seem to be one-sided, and she let herself sink into the kiss for a couple of seconds. The girl quickly pulled away though and smiled down at her mischievously.

"You came." She said with what sounded like happiness in her voice. "Well…"

Miltia poked her sister in the side, and Melanie stuck a tongue out at her teasingly. Looking at the other twin, Ilia immediately felt a little guilty for having just kissed her sister right in front of her. But with how good Melanie kissing her had felt, surely that was who she liked more.

"Hey, Miltia." She said, unsurprised at how the girl's face was just as impassive as it was whenever they facetimed each other.

"Hi." She mumbled and turned back to her sister. "Can we get out of the rain? I hate it."

"Sure." Melanie said and hopped back. "Come on, we'll show you around Mistral."

"Okay."

After she gave a nod, Melanie turned away and began to look down the street for what Ilia had to assume was a taxi. The moment her back was turned though, Ilia turned to talk to Miltia and found herself pulled into yet another kiss. Surprise took ahold of her again, but it was quickly replaced by yet another wave of happiness that pulsed through her. It wasn't any stronger than the one she had felt when Melanie did it, but it wasn't any less either. Just as she had earlier, she felt herself sink into the kiss as a hand slipped onto hers, and when Miltia pulled away, she was just as disappointed as when Melanie had.

"Mel found us a taxi." Miltia said, not even referencing what just happened, but keeping hold of her hand.

Ilia's confusion only increased as she sat down in the vehicle though, and Melanie, who could obviously see that she and Miltia were holding hands, took her other without a single care that Ilia was still attached to the other twin. She remembered how the two had been perfectly happy sharing her that night, and felt her cheeks warm again at that fact that she may actually not have to choose between them.

Maybe she could have both.

**Author's Note:**

> Raalm's Note
> 
> Hello all. I hope you all enjoyed this little story. Me and Toxic really wanted to do something for having been friends and working together for a year today, and while we were spitballing, we decided we wanted to give Ilia a happy ending (No pun intended) in something xD We also both love the twins, so it was fun to finally use them in something that isn't just a guest appearance and decided to go with how they appear in the Yang Anthology Manga. There is also a whole bunch of easter eggs in here xD So you may have spotted a few. As for the ship name, Skittles, Melanie and Miltia are commonly referred to as M&Ms, while Ilia represents a rainbow, so it felt fitting :D
> 
> But yeah, Me and Toxic have been working together for a year now, and it's honestly been amazing. I've always struggled with reading my own stuff, just because it always feels like I can do better and end up just getting it over with before the urge to delete it and start again consumes me, so Toxic being my editor has been more help than I can ever express. Though, he's definitely more of a friend now too, and I love that we have progressed to writing stories together.
> 
> Anyways, that is it from me. It was really fun to finally get to write Ilia being happy, and finding it with more than one person, And I really hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Toxic's Note
> 
> Heyo Toxic here, So I just wanna say something that wasn't mentioned by raalm, bc I've known it for a while now, and as thats the case I find it funny and wanna share with you the readers; When writing anything either it being a chapter or oneshot, Raalm likes to have a idea of how long things will be, and sometimes He'll tell me that number. For this story he said it'd be a small quick fic that won't take long to go over, 7k words. my response was 'mhm sure, so 10-11k?'. Than later when writing the beginning of the story he goes, 'almost done with the start... its already 9k...'. Anyway wanted to share that, along with one more thing.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading these stories it means a lot to read your responses to our stories, and I hope to continue making content for yall, as it brings me a lot of joy to do this for you. So thank you for reading, also if ya'll want a fluffier story without smut of this paring I'll put it in the queue of stuff that we need to start writing sooner or later.


End file.
